


Adorably, with Finality

by Bitsybonbon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Meowrails, Moirails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitsybonbon/pseuds/Bitsybonbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come and the subject can no longer be ignored.<br/>It is time to discuss meowraility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorably, with Finality

“Nepeta, please, I have something to talk to you about.”

Equius was about to make an order but Nepeta rarely took orders. He supposed she would at least listen to this one.  
His cardiovascular system was wildly palpitating against the layers and layers of muscle it was caged in, which, while not unusual, never occurred around her. She would listen. He’d burst otherwise.

Finally, after some agonizing seconds, she replied—cheerfully as ever; not much could damper her spirits. “What is it, Equius? I’m here!”

He swallowed, so tensely he nearly gulped down his prominent Adam’s apple.

Equius never fidgeted, not if he could help it, though he was violently wracked with tremors at this point. How ridiculous he was being, honestly, all for a lowblood, sweet as she was.  
Nepeta was waiting, and she said as much (several times).

He inhaled a ragged breath.

“Nepeta, I believe we have known each other long enough to at last proclaim our moirail status publicly. Please excuse my rudeness in saying so but it seems as if we are taking a ludicrous and unnecessary amount of time to announce it—understandably you may feel somewhat startled, perhaps honored, for me to ask this of you though I assure you I am not doing this for any reason other than that it is the proper thing to do at this point.”

Nepeta said nothing.  
He said nothing.

She was simply letting all this information settle. Yes. Surely.

He had yet to take another breath and was about to turn a calming shade of blue when Nepeta, with all the innocence she had in her body so tightly concentrated into a single question that he could almost taste her highly sugared tea, asked:

“Aren’t we already meowrails??”

Equius cracked his desk to pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Erin wanted someone to  
> "write me a fanfiction of pre-homestuck equius kind of nervously asking nepeta to officially be his moirail
> 
> and nepeta’s like what?? dummy we’re already moirails we just didnt say it yet i guess
> 
> and equius is like D —> kawaii"  
> And I stepped up. I think I blew it.


End file.
